


Burn, Burn, Burn of Crimson Red

by Hopelesslyscattered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Red Lantern, Set after the split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslyscattered/pseuds/Hopelesslyscattered
Summary: There was a whisper in her ear, the hair standing up on the back of her neck. It speaks to her, to her rage. Feed me. Use me. Want me.Alex was so tired of fighting it. Tired of the rage welling inside her. Tired of holding herself back.She took the ring out of her pocket. It’s whisper growing loud inside her head until it roared, echoing inside her eardrums. The metal burned in her hands. She gripped it tighter, the mark of the lantern searing into her palm.Flames leaked out from between her fingers, licking at her veins, at her blood. She held out her left hand, where once another ring had sat, one that promised her a future, a life with Maggie. As she slid the ring onto that same finger, she made a different promise, set out a different destiny, one that opened her soul to her truest self.All she saw was red.





	Burn, Burn, Burn of Crimson Red

“What the hell is this?”

The slam of a file folder on her desk had Alex Danvers jumping in surprise. She had been so consumed by her microscope she hadn’t heard the door to her lab open and shut.

Her heart did a flip as she looked up to find Maggie Sawyer scowling down at her. Just as it always had when she spotted the detective. Absently Alex wondered how she could have ever thought herself straight when this was the feeling she got whenever Maggie was simply in the room.

Alex pulled the file closer.Though she already knew what was inside, she still opened it turning the pages lazily.

“Seems like a tip to me,” Alex remarked, her eyes pinging up to Maggie and smirking even though she knew it would add to Maggie’s ire. “One the receiver should be grateful for.”

Maggie bared her teeth for a split second at the goading, but it fell from her face quickly replaced by cool calm subtle anger brewing underneath those chestnut eyes. To Alex, she was the most beautiful woman alive.

“What’s the catch, Danvers?” Maggie asked, leaning over the desk into Alex’s space in confrontation.

“Why does there have to be a catch, Sawyer?” Alex said, closing the file and tossing it over to Maggie. It skidded across the desk and Maggie’s hand slamming down on top of it was the only reason it didn’t topple to the floor.

“You’re telling me that the DEO has no interest in an alien artifact auction being held by National City’s wealthiest? That you’re all just fine with handing it over to the cops. Easy Peasy.” Maggie glared at her, jaw set, the same expression she had during an interrogation.

Alex could feel herself wanting to crack under it. It was a testament to how good a cop Maggie was or maybe just how weak Alex was for her.

Probably both.

Alex sighed. Standing up, she put her hand on the file, close to Maggie’s but not touching. If she touched her former fiancee’s hand, she wouldn’t be able to breathe. It was already so difficult just being within arms or in this case pinkies’ length away from her. The smell of Maggie’s perfume was making Alex dizzy.

“I’m not trying to be a jerk here,” Alex said watching Maggie eye her suspiciously. “We’re…we can’t bust this for internal reasons, okay? Reasons I can’t disclose…”

Guilt gurgled inside her stomach, rolling uneasily as she lied to Maggie. It had been days of having it out with J’onn over not telling the NCPD…not telling Maggie…about the real reasons behind giving the cops the heads up on this OP. But J’onn had been insistent if they were to catch Maxwell Lord in the act of smuggling in alien artifacts, he couldn’t know the DEO was on his tail. The local cops could take down the auction while the DEO would use the distraction to catch Max in his attempts to find other buyers for his dangerous hobby.

“You never had trouble disclosing before,” Maggie muttered. Their faces were so close.

“That was different,” Alex said. Her eyes flickered down.

Time stood still for them, leaning into each other, breathing in each other. It was a moment.

And then the moment ended. Maggie snatched the file from under their hands. “So I only got access before so you could get into my pants?”

Alex flinched. She hadn’t meant…

“Maggie…”

The detective deflated at the sound of her name. The fight all but melting off her. Her shoulders dropped and when she looked up at Alex her eyes were shiny. “I’m sorry. That was…uncalled for to say the least.”

Alex wanted to reach out, to take Maggie’s hand, to comfort her and tell her everything. But those days were in the past. So Alex just watched as Maggie made her way to the door. She paused just before exiting turning back to the agent staring at her. She pointed the file at her.

“You sure nothing funny going on here?”

Alex’s stomach rolled. “I swear.”

“You’re just letting us walk all over your jurisdiction?”

“With your easy bake ovens and all.”

That got a crack of a smile out of the other woman. Not full dimples, but her lips rose up on the sides just a tiny bit. Alex really needed to stop staring at her lips now.

She coughed and shuffled papers on her desk, eyes averting back to the specimen under her scope. “See it as a sign of good faith between two organizations.” Between us.

“Peace offering?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded. “Exactly.”

Maggie just stared at her for a moment. The intensity of the gaze had Alex squirming. It was like Maggie expected it to be her last chance to see a valued piece of art. Alex didn’t want it to be the last, but then whose fault was it if it were?

“Goodbye, Danvers.”

Alex gave her a tiny smile.

“Bye, Mags.”

The door shut leaving Alex alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna get complicated between our leads. I've always been interested in how Supergirl explored Kara's rage (hell I hope they do the Red Lantern storyline for Kara), but I thought it might be interesting to explore Alex's rage. So this is the result.
> 
> I'm going to try to update on the regular, but I've got a Supercorp fic too and a new job. So we shall see how it goes.


End file.
